Blind shopping
by Sugarwing98
Summary: Taking your blind boyfriend shopping... what could go wrong? My oc/Zoro. Established relationship. Bit of cursing... but no f-bombs.


**Note: Hi! Second story, hope you guys like it! Just so you know, Zoro got blinded somehow, not sure how or when...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

I clicked my tongue as I saw that my boyfriend had miraculously disappeared from the bench where I last left him. I should have been panicking, he was blind and easily got lost, but he was Zoro and formidable. I glanced around and saw a commotion by the escalators. I darted forward through the crowd, heart thumping loudly suddenly in my chest and reached the escalator to see him shaking his head woozily and murmuring rejections to offers of help. A man was lying prone beside him and a security guard was apprehending said man.

"Zoro," I said, moving forward and reaching his side.

He tilted his head in my direction and offered me a grin.

"You missed the action," he muttered as he held out my sling bag to me.

I caught sight of blood at the side of his head and pulled his head down a little to my height. He complied and I could see the quizzical look on his face.

"There's a cut on the side of your head," I informed him, reaching into my bag for a piece of tissue paper.

"Oh. No wonder people kept offering assistance," he said, gingerly touching the wound.

I swatted his hand away and began dabbing at it, noting the ugly purple that was starting to form around the wound. "So… what did I miss?"

"Someone tried to snatch your handbag."

"It's a sling bag, Zoro."

"Same thing," he grumbled back at me.

"And you couldn't let it go this once even though you are blind," I stated, sighing because I already knew the answer.

"Nope," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes in deference to his stupidity and pride before taking his arm and guiding him. I meant to take him someplace away from the crowd but he stumbled on his first step and I stopped.

"You sure you're alright?" I questioned concernedly.

He scowled at that.

"My balance is just a little off," he muttered unwillingly and I grew worried. Before I could say anything, we were approached by the security guard.

"Thanks for apprehending the snatch thief," he told Zoro, gratitude shining in his eyes. "I can't believe that a blind person could do what no one else could."

I chuckled despite myself and even Zoro gave a strained smirk.

"This is nothing. You should see him when he gets his sight back," I said a little affectionately.

"When he-"the guard started, looking surprised.

"This is temporary," Zoro explained as he shifted his weight to lean on me more. "I'll be healed up real soon."

"Yeah, because real soon means a couple of months," I bantered lightly, even as I shuffled my feet to accommodate his weight.

"What? I thought Chopper said next week," he said, sounding surprised and outraged that the date was later than he expected.

"Ever so attentive aren't you," I commented drily, my tone disguising the urgent feeling of leave-now-something's-wrong.

"Well, I'd hate to be whoever who gets in your way when you get your sight back," the guard said with a low whistle. "I need to go now but thanks again for your help."

The minute he left, I muttered to Zoro, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he tried to tell me. "Just a little woozy that's all."

I kept silent as I guided him back to the car park. When hot air brushed his skin, he frowned.

"The hell…? I thought you wanted to shop a little more," he said, turning his head in my direction.

"Yeah well, hard to do that when I have to lug my boyfriend's dead weight all over the place, right?" I grunted.

By now, I was supporting nearly all of his weight but with that sentence he tried to get his feet back under him. He managed for about two seconds.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, trying to push me away. "I can stand on my own."

"Shut up and tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Do you want me to shut up or tell you what's wrong?" he quizzed sarcastically, obviously miffed that I wouldn't drop the matter.

"Zoro," I warned.

He hesitated then asked me a question instead.

"No one's around right?"

I sighed in frustration. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me," he insisted.

"Yeah. It's dead quiet. Nobody here at all. No cars driving around even."

"Good," he muttered.

With that, he dropped his head onto my shoulder and buried his face in my neck. I swayed from the sudden weight but managed to steady myself by leaning against a nearby wall.

"Zoro?" I asked tentatively.

"My head hurts," he finally admitted softly. "And I can't tell which way is up anymore."

"You idiot." I breathed softly because I realised that he wasn't mad at me. He had been mad at himself for showing weakness.

"I really wanna go home."

"You should have said something earlier," I told him without any heat to my words.

"And spoil your shopping date?" he asked with a smile that I felt against the skin on my neck.

"Sentimental caring idiot," was all I said as I helped him to the car.

"Love you too."


End file.
